helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Patron's Approval
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info """A lady should not be restricted at the ball, she should have an opportunity to explore the vast world."" Said the patron when giving Magda the freedom to investigate the missing case in the slum. Find Blackglove to find more Objective Go to the tavern and win the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +65 100 Diamonds +50 Maple Leaf Shoes x1 Bead Chain Necklace x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from the Civilian Woman titled "A civilian Woman's" that reads: :Lady... whatever! You must wonder why I wrote you this letter. Ha... It was not easy to find your address if I hadn't flipped through Blackgloves's pocket... Don't ask me why I can flip through his pocket! I won't tell you! Guess if you like! The thought of you being so angry that you would gnash your teeth and ruin your makeup makes me exciting! But how dare Blackglove write letters to you secretly. Heh, he made a bold move just to chase after another girl! And the young girl's kiss he talked about! It's all nonsense! You will be the number one idiot in Finsel if you buy his story! Don't say I didn't warn you! Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, the maid is calling me. Eliza: Come here, the Patron has something to say to you. Talking Box: Miss Magda, your mother has told me that you haven't been too good. This matter of gaining the support of the Jorcastle family, is it not enough to make you happy? Magda: No... That's not it... Talking Box: Beautiful people often have gloomy faces due to dark thoughts. Do let me hazard a guess, could it be that you're worried about... the matter in the Slum? Magda: ...! Talking Box: Haha~ Miss Magda, why are you so shocked? Everyone has some sort of attachment to their birthplace, for you to be sad because of your attachment is to be expected. And for this you blame yourself deeply. Why are you willing to clench your teeth and refrain from confiding to us? Ah, sorry, this is too arbitrary. Maybe you have mentioned it many times and it has been silently ignored. Your inner emotions must be feeling lost and pain-stricken? Magda: ... Talking Box: Mrs. Eliza and I have been berating ourselves deeply over this, why is it that you have kept this matter causing your mind distress from your closest people without uttering a word? Is it because of fear Miss Magda? Magda: ... Talking Box: To ask that a young lady to be afraid of being frank due to fear, makes me feel like an utter hateful jerk! Magda: Please, please don't say such things. Mr. Patron and mom have always been very tolerant of me... Talking Box: That being the case, Miss Magda, let us dance. With all your heart and soul for the cares in your heart, let us dance. The beautiful dance steps of a lady should not be trapped at the ball, you should have a broader world. Magda: What... what do you mean? Talking Box: The people in the Slum are missing, what sort of people are missing? Where have they gone missing? Who is behind it? Even I wish to know this. Magda: Really?! Mom, I... can I? Eliza: ... Talking Box: I and Mrs Eliza have already discussed this well. Go Miss Magda, if you can gain any number of friendships while you are there, then I will also be happy for you. Magda: Thank you Mr. Patron! Mom, I... I am going out! Talking Box: That child is leaving in an extremely happy mood isn't she? Mrs. Eliza. Eliza: Your grace, what are you thinking of doing? Talking Box: Mrs. Eliza, I have said before. The rope, should always be in our hands. Eliza: ... Talking Box: That child is always bringing us surprises that are beyond our expectations. I believe, that this time will be no different. Story Chat 2 Civilian Woman: You again! Magda: Hello, Miss. Is Mr. Blackgloves in? Civilian Woman: (Approaches with a sneer) You're asking if he is here? Magda: Well? : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: It's a place of rough-necks like me! Who are you calling 'Miss'?! : Magda: Then... Is Mr. Blackgloves in...? : Civilian Woman: I said he isn't here! He isn't here! You won't see him! Leave now! : Magda: ...(Bad timing) : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: You... You're pretty strong! But I won't tell you... Blackgloves: Looking for me, kitten? Magda: Mr. Blackgloves! Excellent~~ Civilian Woman:(Annoyed)...! Blackgloves: Hah, kitten, are you coming to have a drink with me? We recently introduced a new beverage from the Lionheart Kingdom. It is said that it was made from grapes, lemon juice, melon liqueur and peach polyphenol. Would you like to try? Magda: Uhh, actually, I am not coming to have... a drink... Blackgloves: Then you've come to bet and play? Come, what shall we play? Big or Small? Cards? Or...? Civilian Woman: Look at her timid expression, do you really think she's gonna in? Forget about it! Magda: Sorry, about what you said, I... Blackgloves: Hush. By the way, do you know the history of this wine? (He shakes his cup.) Magda: (His slender fingers hold onto the silver wine cup, while crystal clear wine gently sloshes around...) Blackgloves: It's said that sommelier makes better wine when he prepares it attentively. Wonder what makes a sweet wine? Magda: I guess... It's sincerity. Blackgloves: Exactly. Both the sommelier and the beloved. Magda: What? Blackgloves: It's said that sommelier gets a kiss from a lover each time before he works. Girl's sweet and tender kiss can be either a strong poison or a powerful curer for men. Let alone a kiss full of blessings from the one that you love. Everyone says that it's his lover's kiss that brought him good fortune. So this wine has a folk name, 'Young Girl's Kiss'. Magda: ...Sounds romantic. Blackgloves: To grant me a great fortune, you're allowed to do anything as you want. Magda: What?! Blackgloves: The noble girl must be bothered by a big trouble, which forces her frequent the slum at the risk of dirtying her dress. Magda: (He emphasized the word 'Slum'...) Blackgloves: Would you like to gamble? If only you can win me... Magda: I... I don't know how... Blackgloves: Don't know how to gamble, huh? I don't mind teaching you. Civilian Woman: You... What would you teach her?! shock Blackgloves: Of course... Civilian Woman: Blackglovess, you good-for-nothing scoundrel! Shameless! Blackgloves: ... Your words make me fell confused, have I ever claimed myself as a good man? Huh? Civilian Woman: Hey! Stop frozing here! Are you expecting him to teach you? Magda: Ah... you are right. It's late today, you two, bye-bye... Blackgloves: (See Magda fleeing) Hah. Scared you, did I? Civilian Woman: So you did it on purpose?! Blackgloves: Well... Would you like a drink? Young Girl's Kiss, it is sweet and alluring. Civilian Woman: Don't change the topic! Story Chat 3 Eliza: Your dress is dirty! How can you maintain your dignity? Magda: Sorry... Eliza: What happened to you after you left this morning?! Have you got rebuffed in the slum? Magda: ...Mom, how did you know? Eliza: A silly question, Magda. Magda: ... Eliza: Did you forget everything I taught you? If you have the strength for heartbreak, you have the strength to think of how to solve the problem! Magda: ...You're right. Eliza: Then hurry to go to bed! Remember to wipe your face with the freshest rose juice! You'll be an embarrassment to the Ellenstein in this state! Magda: Yes... (So Mom wasn't happy about my visit to the slum...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5